The price you pay
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Songfiction.... sehr traurig, aber Urteilt selber.
1. The price you pay

Zuerst das übliche, mir gehört nur die Story sonst nichts.  
  
Die Personen gehören J.K.R. der Song hab ich mir von Sarah McLachlan geliehen „Push".  
  
Um die Geschichte besser verstehen zu können würde ich jeden empfehlen das Lied mal zu hören, das bringt einen in die Richtige Stimmung.  
  
Noch was, ich hoffe ich konnte mein Momentanes Gefühlschaos hier gut unterbringen und ihr könnt der Geschichte immer noch gut folgen.  
  
*~*  
  
Viele Menschen treten in dein Leben,  
  
aber nur die wichtigsten hinter lassen Fußspuren.  
  
*~*  
  
~*~ The price you pay! ~*~  
  
Der Große Kampf ist zu Ende. Das Gute hat Gesiegt. Dennoch vermochte nichts die Leere in seinem Inneren zu füllen. Sie hatten einen grandiosen Sieg errungen, aber auch einen viel zu hohen Preis zahlen müssen.  
  
~Every time I look at you the world just melts away~  
  
~All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections~  
  
Gedankenverloren schaute er auf das kleine Geschöpf, dass vor ihm auf im Bett lag und entspannt schlief. Nichts Trübte ihren Schlaf. Die Nacht war sternenklar und endlich friedlich, vereinzelt konnte man Grillen zirpen hören. Sie hatte solche Nächte geliebt. Der Gedanke an sie versetzte seinem Herz einen Stich.  
  
~You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am~  
  
~And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land~  
  
Er fühlte sich grauenhaft. Sein Kopf schmerzte, der Fuß war verstaucht und die Stelle and er ihm, trotz des Schildszaubers, ein Fluch gestreift hatte brannte wie Feuer. Ein Medikus wollte sich um seine Wunden kümmern, doch er war keinen Millimeter von der Seite seiner Frau gewichen. Er spürte die Verletzungen erst jetzt.  
  
~You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together~  
  
~You're the one true thing I know I can believe in~  
  
In St. Mungo hatte man ihm ans Herz gelegt sich auszuruhen, doch er ignorierte die Heiler. Jede Sekunde war wichtig, keine durfte vergeudet werden.  
  
~You're all the things that I decide you save me you complete me~  
  
~You're the one true thing I know I can believe~  
  
Er war ganz ruhig. Den Trubel um ihn und vor allem sie bekam er nicht mit. Keine Träne hatte er vergossen während er bei ihr Wache hielt. Es könne sich nur noch um Stunden handeln hatten die Heiler gesagt. Er hatte das nicht glauben können, glaubte es auch jetzt nicht.  
  
~I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe~  
  
~No matter what I say or do 'cause you're to good to fight about it~  
  
Es kam ihm wie tage vor, als sie endlich die Augen aufschlug. Sie bemühte sich zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme war fast zu schwach. Er belegte sich selber mit einem Lauschzauber um nicht ein gesprochenes Wort zu verpassen.  
  
„Lillyana, sorge dich um sie. Du bist alles was sie hat. Bitte sein nicht sauer, dass ich unsere Tochter im Stich lasse, dass ich uns im Stich lasse."  
  
„Dann bleib bei uns, bitte!"mit flehenden Blick hatte er sie angesehen, doch auch da hatte er keine Träne vergossen.  
  
~Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go~  
  
~You wont stop down to battle but you never turn to go~  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Aber unsere Tochter lebt jetzt in einer besseren Welt. Du wirst ihr ein schönes Zuhause geben und für uns beide lieben, so wie ich dich liebe. Ich würde sie so gerne noch mal in den Armen halten."  
  
Erschöpft war sie wieder in die Kissen gesunken, ihre Atmung wurde schwächer bis sie ganz aussetzte und nicht wieder began. Ihren Augen war noch eine Träne entronnen.  
  
~You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together~  
  
~You're the one true thing I know I can believe in~  
  
Erst jetzt war auch ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange gewandert. Er hatte sich langsam über seine Frau gebeugt und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert wie sehr er sie liebe und vermissen werde. Dann hatte er ihre Stirn und Ihren Mund geküsst.  
  
~You're all the things that I decide you save me you complete me~  
  
~You're the one true thing I know I can believe~  
  
Die herbei eilenden Heiler hatte er nicht mehr mitbekommen. Wie in Trance hatte er sich aus dem Stuhl erhoben, in dem er geduldig die letzten Stunden mit seiner Frau verbracht hatte.  
  
~There are times I cant decide when i cant tell up from down~  
  
~You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown~  
  
Ein Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit und des Verlustes überschwemmten ihn. Er gab auf. Erst als er vor ihrem Zuhause stand, bemerkte er dass sich seine Füße bewegt hatten. Er sah immer noch den Körper seiner Frau vor sich, wie sie regungslos schlief. Zögernd trat er durch die Tür und verabschiedete die Frau welche über seinen nun größten Schatz gehütet hatte. Leise betrat er ihr Schlafzimmer.  
  
~But you pick me up and brush me off and tell me I'm OK~  
  
~Sometimes thats just what we need to get us through the day~  
  
„Daddy, wo Mami"sie rieb sich mit ihren kleinen Fäusten die Augen. Er trat einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Ihre Locken kitzelten seine Nase, und als er darüber strich sah ihn seine Tochter mit großen smaragdgrünen Augen fragend an.  
  
„Daddy traurig"  
  
„Ja Lilly, Daddy ist traurig."  
  
„Wegen Mami"Panik stieg in dem Mädchen hoch, sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht stritten. Sie hielten ihre Zeit für zu kostbar um sie mit so was zu verschwenden. Harry konnte nur nicken.  
  
„Wo is Mami?"Er schluckte hart, schloss die Augen und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl.  
  
„Weißt du Mami hat dir doch immer eine Geschichte erzählt, über den kleinen Jungen der krank war, und dann ein Engel wurde und so über seiner Familie wachte.  
  
Nur schwer konnte er die Tränen zurück halten.  
  
„ Mami ist jetzt auch ein Engel und sie beschütz uns, wir können sie nur nicht sehen."  
  
~You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together~  
  
~You're the one true thing I know I can believe in~  
  
„Kann Mami sehn"ruckartig schoss Harrys Kopf in die Richtung in welche seine Tochter zeigte und sah das sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie hatte Recht. Die Kleine war das Exakte Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, nur die Augen waren ohne Zweifel seine.  
  
Er legte seine wieder schlafende Tochter vorsichtig in s Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Der Schmerz des Verlustes war unbeschreiblich, dennoch wusste er dass ihre kleine Hexe seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und Führsorge brauchte. Er wollte für sie genauso stark sein wie ihre Mutter für ihn.  
  
~You're all the things that I decide you save me you complete me~  
  
~You're the one true thing I know I can believe~  
  
„Ich werde dich immer lieben und im Herzen tragen Hermine"flüsterte er in die Stille der Nacht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr es gelesen habt mir zu sagen was ihr denkt. Jeder ist herzlich dazu Eingeladen. Und über Inspiration freu ich mich immer.  
  
Danke. Chrisi 


	2. The love you get

Nix ist meins alles gehört J.K.R.  
  
So nach langer Überlegung hab ich dann doch beschlossen eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben.  
  
Zwar war der Anklang hier nicht wirklich sehr hoch, wobei auf die Englisch Übersetzung doch einige mehr geantwortet haben. Wofür ich mich sehr bedanken möchte. Ob ich diesen Teil auch übersetzen werde weiß ich aber noch nicht, da mein Englisch nicht gerade das Beste ist.  
  
Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch schreiben würdet wie euch die Fortsetzung gefallen hat.  
  
_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_If it takes my whole life  
  
I won't break, I won't bend  
  
It will all be worth it  
  
Worth it in the end  
  
Because I can only tell you that I known  
  
That I need you in my life  
  
When the stars have all gone out _

_You'll still be burning so bright_

_ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_(Answer von Sarah McLachlan)  
_  
Viele Jahre waren vergangen. Jahre der Trauer, der Freude und Einsamkeit, aber friedliche Jahre. Heute war ihr besonderer Tag, und als Schulsprecherin hatte sie darum gebeten die Abschluss rede halten zu dürfen.

Suchend blickte sie sich in der großen Halle um. Bis ihre grünen Augen die freudig strahlenden ihres Vater trafen. Er hatte es geschafft, pünktlich. Sie wusste dass er Angst hatte an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren. Hogwarts. Hier wo es so viele schöne, wie auch schreckliche Erinnerungen an ihre verstorbene Mutter gab. Sie war gerade mal zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als diese durch die Hand des mächtigsten und grausamsten schwarzen Magier aus dem Leben gerissen wurde.  
  
Sie wusste wie ähnlich sie ihrer Mutter sah, jeden Tag wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, blickte sie in ihr Gesicht, bis auf die Augen. Die hatte sie von ihrem Vater. Beim Gedanken an ihn musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie sehr ihr Vater sie doch liebte. Ebenso liebte er sie, so wie er einst ihre Mutter geliebt hatte, und immer noch liebt. Er hatte damit nie aufgehört.  
  
Sie wusste dass, sein Blick, wenn er sie ansah aber doch nicht wirklich sie sah, verriet es ihr jedes Mal aufs neue. Er dachte dann an ihre Mutter da hatte sie keinen Zweifel, sie musste nicht fragen.  
  
Die plötzlich eingetretene Stille riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Schulleiter hatte sich erhoben, die Arme ausgebreitet und räusperte sich:  
  
**„Dieses Jahr haben wir eine Abschlussrednerin, sie bat mich darum das Schuljahr beenden zu dürfen. Und ich bin auf ihrer Bitte nur zu gerne eingegangen, da ich schon alles gesagt habe was mir zu diesem Thema einfällt. Darf ich bitten Miss Liliana Potter."  
**  
Mit jedem Wort das er gesprochen hatte war sie nervöser geworden, Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Aufmuntert, drückte Liam Weasly ihr die schmale Hand während sie sich erhob. Sie trat drei Schritte vor, und zog eine Rolle Pergament aus dem Ärmel.  
  
**„Liebe Mitabsolventen, Eltern und Lehrer.  
  
Es ist mir eine große Ehre und ein Privileg heute Abend vor ihnen zu stehen."  
**  
Verlegen schaute sie in die Runde bis ihre Augen wieder die ihres Vaters trafen. Ihren sicheren Hafen, er war immer für sie da gewesen. Und auch an diesem Tag war er an ihrer Seite was ihr Kraft und Mut gab um ihre Rede weiter zu halten. Sie lächelte ihm zu und begann.  
  
**„Es freut mich dass wir heute alle hier zusammen gefunden haben um das Schuljahr und unsere sieben Jährige gemeinsame Zeit zu verabschieden, und zu feiern.  
  
Jeder hat sich auf seine Weiße bemüht die, sich selber gesteckten Ziele zu erreichen. Der ein war Erfolgreicher, der andere nicht ganz so. Dennoch haben wir es alle geschafft, und sind froh nun ein neues Kapitel in unserem Leben beginnen zu dürfen.  
  
Ich möchte mich zu allererst bei den Professoren bedanken. Sie haben sieben Jahre lang unser Wissen geprägt, viel Geduld mit manch unserer Mitstreiter gezeigt, und uns doch ausgesprochen gut auf unser neues Leben vorbereitet. Danke."  
**  
Unentschlossen Blickte sie in die erwatungsvollen Gesichter vor ihr. Nachdem sie einen weitern Blick auf das Pergament geworfen hatte wurde ihr klar, dass sie mit diesen Worten nicht das ausdrücken konnte was sie eigentlich wollte. Zögernd faltete sie das Papier wieder zusammen, und blickte resignierend in die Menge.  
  
**„Wahrscheinlich werden sich mache wundern warum ich gerne diese Rede halten wollte, und ganz ehrlich nachdem ich die zusage von Prof. Dumbledore hatte wusste ich selber auch nicht mehr so genau.  
  
Lange sahs ich vor einer leeren Rolle Pergament und hatte dann doch endlich ein paar Zeilen aufs Papier gebracht. Mir sind so viele Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen, dass ich bald nicht mehr genau wusste was ich euch eigentlich mit auf euren Weg geben wollte. Und wenn ich euch alle so sehe, sind meine geschriebenen Worte einfach zu schwach um das auszudrücken was ich Momentan fühle."  
**  
Ein leises raunen ging durch die Halle, aber sie hatte immer noch ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam blickte sie in die vielen bekannten Gesichter die sie nun neugierig musterten.  
  
**„Wie die meisten wissen, hatte ich nie die Möglichkeit meine Mutter wirklich kennen zu lehren. Doch habe ich ein so genaues Bild von ihr vor Augen, als ob sie die ganzen Jahre mit mir erlebt hätte. Was sie in gewisser Weise auch hat. Durch meinen Vater, er hatte mir keine Märchen als Gute Nacht Geschichten erzählt, sondern Erlebnisse und Geschehnisse, die er mit meiner Mutter erleben durfte.  
  
Ich weiß ich sehe genauso aus wie sie, was mich sehr Stolz und aber auch Traurig macht. Denn ich darf heranwachsen, aber sie wird nie erfahren wie ich mit 18, 20 oder 30 Jahren aussehe oder sie vielleicht ausgesehen hätte. Sie wird auch nicht erleben wie ich heute als Schulsprecherin versuche meinen Mitschülern einen Guten Rat auf ihren Lebensweg mit zu geben. Nichtsdestoweniger habe ich die Ehre die Tochter einer der besten Hexen, die Hogwarts je Besucht hatte, zu sein.  
  
Mein Vater hatte mir aber auch die nicht ganz so erfreulichen Seiten meiner Mutter und ihrer Freundschaft erzählt. Er wollte mit allen Mittel verhindern, dass ich sie auf ein Podest hebe dem sie nicht gerecht werden konnte und ich eines Tages ernüchtert aufwachen muss. Worüber ich auch sehr dankbar bin.  
  
Daher weiß ich von wem die schlechte Angewohnheit stammt wie ein Buch zu plappern, aber ich habe dafür ihren scharfen Verstand. Das ich immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand möchte ist ein Zug den mein Vater auch hat, doch habe ich auch seine besten Eigenschaften abbekommen.  
  
Ich habe meinem Vater viel mehr zu verdanken als ich beschreiben und in Worte fassen kann. Durch ihn hatte ich trotz des frühen Verlustes meiner Mutter, seiner Frau, eine schöne und erfüllte Kindheit.  
  
Manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht Dad würde sich eine neue Frau suchen, die dann meine Mutter sein konnte. Doch dass kam für ihn nie in Frage."**  
  
Sie hielt kurz inne, wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Frau war ihrem Vater noch immer in den Augen abzulesen. Sein langjähriger und bester Freund Ron, der Vater von ihrem Freund Liam, hatte die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Auch ihn war der Verlust seiner besten Freundin sehr nahe gegangen. Sie schluckte um den Klos im Hals los zu werden. Und fuhr dann mit leicht belegter Stimme fort.  
  
**„An ihrer Beerdigung, hörte ich ihn die schönsten Worte sagen die man an einem geliebten Menschen weitergeben konnte.  
**  
_**Ich danke dir für jeden Augenblick denn ich mit dir Erleben durfte. Jeder Mensch sollte geliebt werden, und ich bin froh das du der Mensch warst der mich liebte. Du gabst mir jeden Tag das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, bei dir war ich zu hause. Außerdem hast du mir das schönste Geschenk meines Lebens gegeben. Unsere Tochter. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Und meine Liebe zu dir an sie weiter geben.  
**_  
**Ein Versprechen das er nie gebrochen hat. Heute ist es an mir sich dafür zu bedanken.**  
  
**_Danke Dad, für die vielen Jahre die du mich so bedingungslos geliebt und geleitet hast. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben ich könnte die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht dieser Mensch. Dein Glauben an mich, an meine Stärken und aus meinen Schwächen das Beste zu machen, war immer Unerschütterlich. Du hast mir den Mut, die Kraft und die Freude in meinem Leben gegeben um meine Ziele immer klar vor Augen zu sehen. Dafür danke ich dir. Ich liebe dich, dass weißt du. Ich bräuchte dir das nicht noch mal zu sagen, dennoch mache ich es.  
_**  
**Ich bin Stolz sagen zu können, dass mein Vater Harry James Potter ist, nicht weil er großes Vollbracht hat, sondern weil er mein Vater ist. Und ich hoffe dass meine Kinder das eines Tages auch von mir sagen können.  
  
Ich wünsche jedem einen solchen Vater, solche Eltern zu haben, die einem in jeder Lebenslage beistehen und genau erkennen wann man los lassen muss.  
  
Jeder geht nach dem heutigen Abend seinen eigenen Weg, viele suchen noch den Richtigen manche haben ihn vielleicht schon gefunden. Doch wenn ich euch eins mit geben wollte, dann das ihr auf eurer Wanderschaft nicht die Menschen vergesst die euch und denen ihr am Herzen liegt. Denn sie sind eurer wertvollster Besitzt.  
  
Ich wünsche euch allen alles Gute, habt eure Ziele immer klar vor Augen, und handelt immer so, dass die Menschen die euch wichtig sind auch Stolz auf euch sind.  
  
Ich bin es heute Abend auf uns alle.  
  
Danke."**  
  
Bedächtig setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz, die immer noch andauernde Stille hatte sie aufblicken lassen, eine Träne hing in ihren Wimpern. Keiner sagte ein Wort, alle schauten auf den großen immer noch schwarzhaarigen Mann der sich zum Ende der Rede hin erhoben hatte und nun zielstrebig auf seine einzigste Tochter zuging. Auch ihm standen sie Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Liliana hatte sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben. Schnell war sie ihrem Vater entgegen gelaufen, und fiel ihm um den Hals. Die Halle begann schlagartig zu Applaudieren.  
  
**„Ich danke dir, meine kleine Prinzessin."**War alles wozu er fähig war ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.


End file.
